Shy
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: Philadelphia. Guerra de Secesión./No había un Mayor y una camarera. Tan sólo éramos Jasper y Alice. Nada más./One-shot inspirado en la canción "Shy" de Sonata Arctica.


**Summary: **_Philadelphia. Guerra de Secesión./No había un Mayor y una camarera. Tan sólo éramos Jasper y Alice. Nada más./One-shot inspirado en la canción "Shy" de Sonata Arctica._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia está basada en la canción "Shy" que pertenece a Sonata Artica. Todo lo demás, sacado de mi cabecita ;p.

**N/A: **Aquí estoy yo con otro de mis inventos XDXD. Sí, lo sé, mis ataques de inspiración son raros y repentinos, pero que se le va a hacer -.-'

Les aconsejo, como siempre, que mientras leen el fic escuchen la canción en la que está inspirada la historia. Os aseguro que cambia mucho la cosa.

En fín, espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo, y ya saben, para cualquier cosa le dan al botoncito verde y me escriben un review de esos que tanto me alegran ;p

¡Besos!

* * *

**Shy**

* * *

**Los inviernos en Philadelphia eran crudos, con temperaturas por debajo de los cero grados durante todo el día y cielos cubiertos de oscuras nubes que siempre rompían a llover. Aunque claro, también había que tener en cuenta que de un momento a otro la lluvia se podía convertir en trocitos de hielo que caían con fuerza o en pequeñas bolas de nieve que lo inundaban todo e impedían el caminar.**

**Y éstas condiciones no ayudaban mucho cuando se estaba en una batalla con armas de fuego de por medio.**

**Todo aquello ya lo había vivido en mi propia piel, al igual que todos los hombres de mi ejército, pues junto a la Guerra de Secesión habíamos tenido que instalarnos temporalmente en Philadelphia. Los ataques enemigos cada vez se producían antes, más fuertes y rudos, dejando poco a poco mi tropa con menos soldados. Las fábricas de la ciudad abastecían las necesidades de los ejércitos de la Unión y los hospitales alojaban a los numerosos soldados que salían gravemente heridos de la batalla, hasta que llegó un momento en el que tuvieron que sustituir los cuerpos de los que ya no tenían esperanzas de sobrevivir por otros que sí las tenían.**

**Como cada mañana, entré junto a mis hombres al restaurante donde mi presencia ya era más que habitual, sentándome con ellos en la misma mesa de siempre; la más cercana a la ventana. Observé con una mirada ausente como los copos de nieve borraban del suelo cualquier vestigio de sangre, como si intentaran ocultar la crueldad del mundo con un velo de inocencia.**

**Suspiré pesaroso.**

**Por mucho que el blanco intentara cubrir el rojo, éste último siempre volvería a aparecer, simplemente porque era mucho más detonante.**

**Si bien desde muy pequeño había soñado con ser soldado y defender mi patria, la sola idea de matar personas que tenían una familia, mujeres e hijos, se me hacía cada vez menos atractiva. Probablemente, si alguien supiera que cada noche rezaba por las almas que yo mismo había condenado o que no podía conciliar el sueño por los remordimientos que me embargaban, ese alguien se habría reído en mi cara al oír la palabra "Mayor".**

**Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era yo para quitar la vida a otras personas y hacer infelices a sus seres queridos?**

_Un__soldado_** -me contesté a mí mismo sin abrir la boca.**

**Exacto. Y los soldados no sienten pena, ni culpabilidad; simplemente no sienten. Su trabajo es ése, el de aniquilar la vida del enemigo sin miramiento alguno.**

**Contemplé mi alrededor, buscando con la mirada algún menudo cuerpo femenino brincando entre la multitud, o una risa cantarina haciendo eco entre las mugrientas paredes del lugar. Pero nada, aunque todas las mañanas estaba allí, hoy no había ni rastro de ella.**

**Tenía algo que la hacía especial. Quizás la noble sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro, o tal vez la carcaterística hiperactividad que poseía que era capaz de hacer feliz hasta al alma más desgraciado del mundo. Fuese por lo que fuese, y aunque ella no tuviera ni idea, la consideraba mi sol personal; una gran llama de cálida luz que hacía desaparecer cualquier oscuridad, por muy intensa que ésta fuera. Simplemente, era como aquella nieve que intentaba cubrir una y otra vez las desgracias de la vida, sin importarle lo más mínimo que éstas reaparecieran.**

**Un ligero carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos, devolviéndome bruscamente al mundo real. Con el ceño fruncido, analicé el rostro apenado del hombre que acababa de llegar.**

**Aquella misma expresión se instaló en mi rostro en cuanto entendí el significado de su tristeza sin que tuviera que decir palabra.**

**-Oh, no -murmuré sujetándome la cabeza con las manos.**

**-El Doctor Cullen no ha podido hacer nada -se explicó mi compañero, tomando asiento junto a mí mientras me dedicaba unas consoladoras palmaditas en la espalda-. Lamenta que no haya podido resistir el dolor, pero dice que Peter luchó hasta el final.**

**Peter había sido uno de mis mejores hombres, pero a parte de eso, el más grande y confidencial amigo que había tenido nunca, a pesar de haberle conocido sólo un par de años antes, cuando me instalé en el ejército. No quería ni imaginar el disgusto de Charlotte cuando le llegara la noticia sobre la muerte de su marido.**

**-Parece que esta masacre no va a acabar nunca, eh -dijo una vocecilla de soprano a mi lado, aguda como la de una niña pequeña pero con el tono maduro de una mujer.**

**En un rápido movimiento giré la cabeza para encontrarme con ese pálido rostro que tanto amaba, fino y hermoso como el de una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello, negro como la tinta, hacía más dulce cada una de sus facciones, pero sin perder esa chispa divertida que le daba cada uno de sus cabellos apuntando a una misma dirección. Reservé aquellos ojos de un color jade claro, ni verde ni azul, para el final, sabiendo de ante mano que me hundiría de pleno en aquellas profundas lagunas cristalinas.**

**En cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, una sensación de libertad me invadió.**

**Me sentí en un relajante paraíso en donde el color de mis orbes hacían de cielo y los suyos de lago, en un mundo en el que ni la guerra ni las escalas sociales existían. **

**No había un Mayor y una camarera. Tan sólo éramos Jasper y Alice. Nada más.**

**Unas suaves risitas nos despertaron a ambos de nuestro mundo onírico particular. Ella miró a los soldados que se sentaban a mi lado con un leve rubor inundando sus mejillas; yo simplemente les observé como si intentara fulminarlos con la mirada.**

**Oí como un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, seguido de un: "Ya había visto yo que ésto sucedería..."**

**Fruncí el ceño, confundido, pero decidí no preguntar nada por si acaso la incomodaba con mis preguntas.**

**Ella nos miró a todos, uno por uno, y después una simpática sonrisa de alegría surcó su rostro, embelleciendo todavía más si era posible su perfecto rostro aniñado.**

**Oh, sí, aquella era mi sonrisa favorita.**

**-¿Queréis beber algo?**

**No pasó ni un segundo cuando uno de mis hombres exclamó:**

**-¡Que sea una botella de coñac!**

**Una angelical risita se oyó por todo el lugar, no demasiado alta, pero si demasiado encantadora como para que todos los varones del lugar posaran su mirada sobre ella. Era inevitable. **

**-¡Señor, sí, señor! -dijo ella, imitando a la perfección el típico saludo militar. Varias carcajadas masculinas se oyeron por todo el lugar, llenas de la alegría que Alice contagiaba sin la necesidad de tener el mismo "don" que yo. No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero me pareció que entre aquellas risas la mía se coló por algún lado.**

**Seguí sus movimientos hasta que la joven se escondió tras la barra del bar, embelesándome con la danza natural que era su caminar. En cuanto desapareció de la vista de los demás hombres, realizó una acción dirigida hacia mí que heló mi sangre por completo.**

**Una sonrisita pícara asomó entre sus labios y, a continuación, su ojo derecho se cerró y abrió rápidamente en un claro gesto de guiño.**

**Tan sólo eso hizo que todo mi interior se revolviera con brusquedad y que mi corazón palpitase con fuerza, doliéndome cada vez que hacía amago por respirar.**

**¡Diablos, por qué jugaba de esa forma conmigo con todo lo que la amaba!**

**Sino fuera por la timidez que me caracterizaba, seguramente ya le habría propuesto ser algo más que una simple amiga para mí. Quizás en éstos momentos estaría saboreando sus labios con dulzura.**

**Sacudí la cabeza, intentando quitarme esos pensamiento de la cabeza para no hacerme falsas ilusiones con fantasías que nunca se cumplirían.**

**Pasaron unos minutos, quizá dos o tres, hasta que ella volvió con su gracia natural y dejó sobre la mesa una gran botella de coñac que no tardó mucho en ser abierta y bebida al instante. Mientras los demás se distraían con su tan anhelado alcohol, ella cogió mi mano, tan grande comparada con la suya, y colocó con disimulo un pequeño papel en ella antes de irse trotando felizmente.**

**Con el corazón en un puño y la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, abrí el papelito con torpeza deseando ver las letras escritas en él.**

**Una caligrafía fina y delicada envolvía éstas palabras:**

_"Espérame fuera."_

**No hacía falta nada más para que me despidiera rápidamente de mis hombres, sin esperar a oír una contestación por parte de alguno de ellos. Cuando abrí la puerta, una ráfaga de viento helado mezclado con nieve me dió de pleno en la cara, pero mi dicha era tanta que a penas me percaté de ello.**

**Instantes después escuché la puerta abrirse nuevamente, mostrando a esa hermosa muchacha que desde el primer momento robó todo lo que quedaba de mí sin compasión alguna.**

**-Hola -me saludó moviendo la mano con rapidez y una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía muy segura de sí misma, como si ya hubiera visto antes que iba a conseguir lo que se proponía.**

**-H-Hola -tartamudeé como un estúpido, demasiado avergonzado como para hablar con claridad.**

**Sin previo aviso, su diminuta mano rodeo la mía y tiró de mi brazo con suavidad, instándome a que la siguiera. Pronto ambos estábamos corriendo entre la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo, riendo y comenzando una pelea de bolas que sólo consiguió que nuestras carcajadas se volvieran más fuertes y breves, sumando uno que otro gritito de júbilo que salía de vez en cuando de los labios de Alice.**

**Cuando nuestras respiraciones se volvieron agitadas a causa del esfuerzo y el estómago nos dolía de tanto reír, decidimos cogernos tiernamente de la mano y caminar sobre la nieve, mirándonos de tanto en tanto y con una sonrisa imborrable adornando nuestros rostros.**

**-Ven -dijo, tirando un poco de la manga de mi traje-. Quiero enseñarte algo.**

**Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, oservando con adoración como distintas emociones pasaban fugazmente por el rostro de mi pequeña; de mi adorado diablillo.**

**No podría haber explicado jamás con palabras una admiración tan grande como la que sentía en ese momento, ni tampoco podría describir la forma en que el corazón intentaba salir con fuerza de mi pecho, robándome hasta el aliento del esfuerzo.**

**Giré un poco la cabeza, contemplando como nuestras pisadas enlazadas se marcaban en la nieve, como si intentaran unir nuestros caminos en un lazo inseparable que jamás se rompería. Todo parecía indicar que nuestros destinos eran uno solo.**

**Segundos, minutos u horas después, sus pequeños pies dejaron de caminar y observó con fascinación algo que se mostraba ante ella. Seguí la dirección de su mirada e instantes después sentí la misma sensación de admiración que Alice.**

**Un largo río se extendía frente a nosotros, congelado y rodeado de árboles blancos a causa de la nieve que le daban una apariencia mágica al paisaje. El cielo, de un gris apenas más claro, dejó entrever un pequeño halo de luz que alumbró el panorama como si de una imagen divina se tratase, rememorando un paraíso que tras la expulsión de Adán y Eva permanecía helado.**

**-El río Delaware... -murmuré impresionado. Sentí los ojos de Alice escrutarme con cuidado e inconscientemente giré un poco la cabeza para hundirme de nuevo en los cristalinos ojos de Alice, de color indefinido, que ahora parecían plomizos bajo el manto de las nubes.**

**-Es hermoso, ¿verdad? **

**De pronto se acercó más a mí, uniendo nuestros pechos con ternura e inclinando sus pequeños pies para poder alcanzar mi altura. Coloqué suavemente un brazo por su cintura con las manos temblando, temiendo que si realizaba un movimiento demasiado brusco pudiera partirla en dos. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis bucles de color miel mientras contemplaba con aire ausente el celeste de mis ojos.**

**-Ahora contemplo algo mucho más digno de admirar -susurré contra su boca, sintiendo al instante como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo.**

**Una ráfaga de viento helado nos envolvió junto a unos diminutos copos de nieve. La bufanda rosa de Alice se desenrolló de su cuello por la fuerza del impacto, cayendo después sobre el gélido suelo. Sin más miramientos, sus finos dedos se cruzaron detrás de mi cuello, empujando su boca contra la mía con pasión y dulzura mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos. Mis manos apretaron un poco más su cintura, acercándola más a mí si eso era posible. Nuestros labios se unieron en una danza cuyo propósito era demostrar un único sentimiento; amor, o incluso algo que iba más allá de eso.**

**Otro halo de luz como el anterior iluminó el lugar, sólo que esta vez se posó sobre nosotros en vez de sobre el río, como si alguien supremo bendiciera nuestro amor con luz y esperanza.**

**Mientras profundizaba nuestro beso con pasión, una especie de moraleja se instaló en mi mente:**

**No importa lo cruda que sea la realidad; siempre hay alguna fantasía que se puede cumplir.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Bueno, disculpen lo del nombre de Jasper, simplemente cuando lo publiqué estaba demasiado cansada y no me di cuenta de ello. Cualquiera tiene un error, ¿no?... De todas formas ya lo he cambiado, así que no se preocupen.

En fín, muchísimas gracias por leer y dedicarme algo de su valioso tiempo n.n

****

Dark-Girl-Butterfly


End file.
